Die Insel – Flug 815
by summerfreckles
Summary: Hey :)) Das ist die Geschichte der Lostserie mit einer Person mehr. Nämlich meiner Wenigkeit :)) Naja, jedenfalls ein bisschen. ich hoffe es gefällt euch, denn ich gebe mein Herzblut rein. Einige werden den Verlauf schon kennen. Ich versuche eine Neuauflage von der alten FF zu schreiben :) Viel Spaß


**Die Insel – Flug 815**

Hier ist der Anfang meiner überarbeiteten Version von Flight 815. Ich habe einige Sachen verändert, hoffentlich zum Positiven. Viel Spaß :))

**Disclaimer**

Alle Rechte an der Serie gehören den Produzenten und ABC. Wobei sie mir auch gerne einige Darsteller abgeben könnten ^^'

**Gestrandet – Teil 1**

_Tag 1 – Mittwoch, 22. September 20xx_

Langsam kehrte die Luft in meine Lungen zurück und ich atmete tief stöhnend ein und aus. Es schmerzte mein Luftholen. Meine Augen waren so weit geöffnet, dass sie sofort zu Tränen begangen. Ich lag am Boden, den Blick nach oben gerichtet. Ich sah nichts als hohe Bäume, tropische Palmen und Mammutbäume, deren Blätter im Wind raschelten. Vögel zwitscherten laut, sangen sich gegenseitig ihre Lieder vor. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schloss ich meine Augen wieder. Mein Kopf hämmerte brutal, er musste doch gleich platzen. Mit einem Stöhnen griff ich mit meiner Hand nach meiner Stirn. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte ich mich geprügelt. Ich lag auf dem Rücken, dass hatte ich schon mitbekommen. Meine freie Hand fühlte sandigen Boden unter mir. Er war warm, von den Sonnenstrahlen aufgeheizt. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen, meine Hand hielt ich schützend über sie. Doch dabei bemerkte ich, dass sie voll Blut war. Ich hielt sie ein Stück von mir weg. Tatsächlich, sie war blutig, aber ich war nicht verletzt. Schnell fasste ich mit einem sauberen Finger erneut an die Stirn und besah ihn mir. Wieder Blut. Meine Stirn blutete. Und das ziemlich doll. Panisch blickte ich mich um. Ich war verletzt und allein! Ringsum klangen mehr und mehr Geräusche auf, Vögel, Insekten, das Summen des Dschungels. Gott, wo war ich hier?

Plötzlich raschelte es neben mir heftig. Mein Kopf schnellte mit höllischen Schmerzen zu dem wackelnden Busch neben mir. War es ein Tier? Ein Raubtier, was mein Blut gerochen hatte? Mein Atem ging stoßweise. Ich wollte nicht zu laut sein, doch meine Lunge verzerrte sich nach Sauerstoff. Ich konnte nichts erkennen, nichts als dichtes Buschwerk.

Plötzlich sprang ein Labrador aus dem Blattwerk. Sein sandfarbenes Fell glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Ein Hund? Er passte hier genauso wenig her wie ich. Er schnüffelte am Boden und kam ganz langsam auf mich zu. Ich streckte ihm meine blutige Hand entgegen. War das eine gute Idee? „Hey", flüsterte ich. Meine Stimme klang kratzig und rau. Ich hatte furchtbaren Durst. Wie lange ich wohl schon in der Sonne lag? Der Hund winselte leise, roch an meiner Hand und sprang urplötzlich wieder ins Gestrüpp hinein. Perplext sah ich ihm hinterher. Holte er Hilfe?

Erneut sah ich gen Himmel. Ich konnte hier nicht liegen bleiben. Wenigstens einen schattigen Platz musste ich finden. Leicht erhob ich meinen Oberkörper und schrie fast auf vor Schmerz. Ein Pochen an meiner Hüfte ließ mich wieder nach unten fahren. Ich richtete meinen Kopf etwas nach oben und sah an mir herunter. Ein Schrei entwich meiner Kehle. Da steckte ein kleines Metallrohr in meinem Bauch! Scheiße! Mein ganzes weißes Tshirt hatte sich schon voll Blut gesogen. Geschockt schaute ich wieder umher. Was sollte ich jetzt tun?

Ich ergriff mit meiner Hand einen dünnen Ast zu meiner linken und zog mich langsam an ihm hoch. Langsam und behutsam kniete ich mich auf den Boden und sah entmutigt auf meine Wunde herab. Das Rohr war nicht sehr groß, stach aber soweit hervor, dass man es mit einer Hand fassen konnte. Ich überlegte mir meine nächste Handlung sehr sehr sorgfältig, aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Es musste sein. Ich umklammerte den Baum weiterhin mit einer Hand, während ich mit der anderen das Metall umschloss. Ich atmete noch etwa zweimal tief ein und aus, ehe ich mit einem Ruck das Rohr aus mir herauszog. Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften und ließ das Rohr fallen. Mir wurde schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen, sodass ich nach vorne fiel und mich gerade so mit meinen Händen am Boden abstützen konnte. Ich spürte die Tränen, die meine Wangen herunterliefen und den Schweiß. Mein Bauch schmerzte, ebenso mein Kopf. Was war zur Hölle passiert?

Eine Weile verharrte ich so in der Position, meine blonden Strähnen hingen an mir herunter. Immer mehr Fragen tauchten in meinem Kopf auf. Und eine stach immer deutlicher heraus: Was war passiert? Mit ruhigen, aber ziemlich anstrengenden Bewegungen richtete ich mich immer mehr auf, mich immer noch am Ast festhaltend. Langsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Wo war der Hund? War hier noch jemand oder hatte ich ihn mir sogar nur eingebildet. Ich hangelte mich von Baum zu Baum, bis plötzlich kein Baum mehr da war. Vor mir erstreckte sich weißer, traumhafter Sand zu einem nicht enden wollenden Strand. Dahinter glitzerte das Meer. Wellen schlugen gegen ein paar Steine im Strand. Mir stockte der Atem. Ich konnte keine logische Verbindung zu alle dem knüpfen...

In der Ferne schrie eine Frau. Ich schaute mich um, meine Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer, und das Drehen machte es nicht besser. Immer mehr Schreie drangen an mein Ohr, es mischten sich auch männliche Stimmen darunter. Und auch ein mal laut und mal leises Dröhnen eines gewaltigen Motors ertönte. Ich atmete noch ein paar mal heftig, ehe ich mich von dem letzten Baum löste und über den Strand tapste. Ich merkte wie ich wankte, hielt mir mit meiner Hand die Wunde am Bauch, das Blut lief langsam über sie. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter, ich war also auf der richtigen Spur. Doch der Anblick war Grauenvoll. Ich blieb abrupt stehen, fiel mit den Knien in den Sand und starrte ungläubig auf das Schreckensbild vor mir. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich weinen oder lachen sollte, ob schreien oder verstummen. Ich starrte auf das Wrack vor mir, unschlüssig, ob es wirklich das war, wonach es aussah. Der ganze Strand war übersät mit Wrackteilen dessen was mal ein Flugzeug gewesen war. Mein Flugzeug! Auf den Weg nach Los Angeles.

Ich sah die schreiende Frau in ihrem pinken Kleid zwischen den Trümmern stehen. Um sie herum liefen verwirrte Menschen, teils schwer verletzt, teils einigermaßen gesund. Manche versuchten Verletzten zu helfen. Es lagen Leichen herum, in den verrücktesten Positionen, die schon grotesk wirkten. Ich erhob mich mit wackeligen Beinen und lief immer näher zum Wrack herüber. Viele liefen kopflos und panisch umher, suchten ihre Angehörigen. Das Dröhnen drang tief in mein Gehör und schmerzte. Doch mein Blick suchte etwas. Oder jemanden. Ich schaute in jede Richtung gleichzeitig, so schien es mir. Wo war er?

„Steve!", schrie ich herum. Ich sah viele tote Menschen, ziemlich verstümmelt oder mit Sand überhäuft. Vor mir türmte sich ein großes Metallstück des Flugzeuges, auf dem ein Mann aufgespießt von Metallstangen fast in der Luft hang. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Meine Hand fuhr vor meinen Mund und ich begann schrecklich zu weinen. Das durfte nicht sein! Ich lief auf den Mann zu. Sein Kopf hing auf seiner Brust, sein ganzer Oberkörper war voll Blut und das Metall glänzte in der Sonne. Er war hingerichtet.

Ich umfasste seinen Kopf und sah in seine toten Augen. „Steve... nein...", entwich es mir und ich weinte unaufhörlich. Wie konnte das passieren?

**Rückblick**

Ich stand mit zerzausten Haaren vorm Badspiegel meines Hotelzimmers und sah mir mit müden Augen entgegen. Auch die Nacht hatte ich nicht viel Schlaf gehabt. Eigentlich wie alle Nächte davor. Ich war gestern Mittag erst in Sydney gelandet, um in einer Fernsehshow meine neue Single zu präsentieren. Und nach ein paar Aftershowpartys hier und da stand ich nun hier, totmüde. Mein Agent hatte mich schon 7.24 Uhr geweckt, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass mein Flug nach Los Angeles doch heute Mittag gehen würde. Wie hätte ich das nur vergessen können...

„Hey, Isabelle. Bist du eingeschlafen?", fragte mich eine Männerstimme.

Ich sah Steve durch den Badspiegel. Er stand im Türrahmen und sah wieder einmal grandios aus. Er trug wie jeden Tag einen seiner schwarzen Anzüge, darunter ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Krawatte. An seinem Sacko war ganz fein _Godwill Security_ eingestickt. Er war mein Bodyguard und noch viel mehr. Er war mein bester Freund.

Er stand mit seiner vollen Größe da, seine dunklen Haare mit Gel gebändigt, sein brauner Teint stand im ausgezeichnet. Er war wie George Clooney in seinen jungen Jahren, nur etwas braungebrannter. Ein Frauenschwarm. Die braunen warmen Augen sahen gutmütig, aber auch etwas besorgt auf mich herab. Ich schenkte ihm eines schönes Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles gut, Steve. Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

Ich trug mir schnell mein Tages-Make-up auf, dazu etwas Mascara und Kajal und fuhr mir locker durch meine blonden, leicht lockigen Haare. Sie fielen locker bis zu meiner Brust herunter.

„Worüber?", fragte er neugierig.

Lächelnd drehte ich mich zu ihm herum. „Ich fragte mich, wann ich denn endlich mal ausschlafen dürfte."

Er begann ebenfalls zu lächeln und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht in diesem Leben."

Ich packte mein Zeug zusammen und brachte alles in meinen Koffer. Mein ganzes Leben steckte darin. In einem Koffer. Schon etwas traurig...

Zusammen verließen wir das Hotel und stiegen in ein auf uns wartendes Taxi. Paparazzi standen dicht gedrängt ums Auto herum und versuchten einen Blick auf mich zu erhaschen. Diese Schweine, konnten sie mich nicht mal in Ruhe lassen? „Zum Flughafen", dirigierte Steve den Fahrer und der Wagen fuhr los.

„Was ist unsere Maschine?", fragte ich ihn und sah zu ihm herüber.

„Oceanic 815. 1. Klasse. Sie startet in einer Stunde." Ich atmete hörbar aus. „Keine Sorge, du hast nur ein Termin beim Radio in LA. Danach hast du frei."

Ich schnaufte leicht. „Bist du mein neuer Agent?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre es. Mike muhtet dir viel zu viel zu." Mike, mein Agent, war sehr wirtschaftsorientiert. Beim ihm musste der komplette Tag verplant werden, Zeit ist Geld. Ich hasste ihn für diese Einstellung, doch vielleicht wäre ich ohne ihn nicht so berühmt wie ich es heute bin.

„Ich hab eher was gegen des Fliegen heute.", gestehte ich. Ich bin noch nie gerne mit nem Flugzeug geflogen. Ich traute diesen schweren Vögeln einfach nicht. Obwohl ich schon tausend Mal geflogen bin, hoffte ich danach trotzdem, nie wieder in so einen steigen zu müssen. Doch vergebens. Doch heute wehrte sich mein Körper gegen das Fliegen. Es rumorte in meinem Bauch und mir war leicht schlecht.

„Alles wird gut, Bella", er tätschelte mir meinen Arm und ich schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Auf einen neuen langen Tag...

**Gegenwart**

_Alles wird gut..._ Seine Worten hallten durch meinen Kopf. Heute hatte er nicht recht gehabt. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er tot war. Langsam rutschte ich an seinem Körper herunter und weinte kniend in meine Hände. Das Dröhnen war mittlerweile unglaublich laut geworden. Doch unter meinem Weinen bekam ich nicht die volle Lautstärke mit. Unser Flugzeug war abgestürzt. Auf eine Insel mitten im Meer. Hätte ich doch nur auf mein Bauchgefühl gehört. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah ich mich um. Es rannten so viele Menschen umher, doch sie schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie machen sollten. Anderen sahen genauso verzweifelt aus wie ich. Ich sah einen Mann hin und her laufen. Er trug einen Anzug und half einigen Leuten. Er holte einen Mann unter einem Metallstück hervor, verbannte seine Bein.. dann lief er weiter, half einer Frau. Ich presste meine Hände an meine Ohren. Die Turbine war relativ nahe bei mir, schräg gegenüber. Und sie drehte sich immer schneller. Immer lautere Schreie wurden laut.

„Hey, Miss!", ein älterer Mann kam auf mich zu und hockte sich vor mich. Er hatte eine Glatze, das einzig markante, was ich an ihm erkennen konnte. An seiner Stirn hatte er eine kleine Schramme. Etwas gehetzt sah er auf mich herab. „Sie müssen hier weg. Die Turbine wird gleich explodieren!" Er zeigte auf den Flugzeugträger und ich folgte seinem Blick. Er wackelte durch den Motor stark und das Dröhnen wandelte sich immer mehr zu einem Zischen um. „Kommen Sie." Er ergriff meinen Arm und zog mich hoch. Ich stöhnte vor Schmerz. Verwundert sah er auf mich herab, bis er die Wunde an meinem Bauch entdeckte. Vorsichtig stützte er mich ab, versuchte aber trotzdem, uns schnell von hier wegzubringen.

„Oh Gott! Nein!", rief uns eine schwarzhaarige Frau entgegen. Mein Blick fiel nach hinten. Ein Mann hatte sich der Turbine genähert und drohte fast hineingesogen zu werden. Auch meine Stütze sah das, blieb kurz mit mir stehen. „Hey! Hey, hey, weg da!", rief er ihm zu. Der Mann sah verwirrt zu uns herüber, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem Ruck wurde er ins Triebwerk gesogen, und sofort danach explodierte die ganze Maschine. Durch den Druck wurden wir unsanft zu Boden gestoßen. Ich pustete Sand aus meinem Mund und keuchte vor Schmerz. Ahh, tat das weh! Wieder wurden Schreie laut.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte mich der Mann und sah zu mir. Ich brauchte eine Weile ehe ich nickte und mich langsam erhob. „Ich bringe Sie erstmal hier raus." Er sagte es wahrscheinlich eher zu sich als zu mir. Langsam gingen wir an den Waldesrand wo er mich zu Boden setzte. Er sagte mir, ich solle hier sitzen bleiben. Ich war eh nicht in der Verfassung, hier herum zu laufen. Die Explosion hatte auch Steve verschwinden lassen. Er war wahrscheinlich verbrannt oder sowas. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen! Wir waren tatsächlich abgestürzt. Wie konnte das alles nur passieren?

Wie in Trance beobachtete ich das Geschehen um mich herum. Eine hochschwangere Frau saß mit dem Mann im Anzug und einem ziemlich korpulenten Mann im Sand. Sie schien Schmerzen zu haben. Ein anderer Mann versuchte eine schwarze Frau wieder zu beatmen. Immer noch liefen Überlebende quer über den Strand, schien nach Hilfe oder suchten ihren Besitz oder ihre Familie. Ich spürte deutlich meine Wunde am Bauch, doch schien mir das im Moment nicht wichtig. Wichtig für mich war die Tatsache, dass wir abgestürzt waren und das Steve tot war. Der Gedanke an ihn ließ mich immer wieder zum Weinen bringen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Mein bester Freund war einfach weg und ich war allein an einem fremden Ort.

Die Sonne brannte mir förmlich auf die Haut. Es war unglaublich heiß hier. Ein tropischer Dschungel. Wie viel Grad waren es, 40°C oder mehr? Ich musste hier weg. Langsam rappelte ich mich auf, hielt mir vor Schmerzen meinen Baum und zog mich an einem Strauch neben mir nach oben. Ich brauchte meine Ruhe. Diesen Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, der furchtbare Anblick... all das schlug mir auf den Magen. Ich machte ein paar Schritte in den Dschungel hinein. Bald hatte mich das Geräuschfeld des Dschungels komplett eingenommen. Ich schloss die Augen, auch in der Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch alles nur ein Traum war. Doch beim Öffnen war ich leider immer noch im Wald.

Ich hörte ein Knacken hinter mir und drehte mich so schnell ich konnte um. War das der Hund? Vorsichtig lugte ich hinter einem riesigen Baum hervor und suchte den Ursprung des Geräusches, und fand ihn. Der Mann im Anzug hockte am Boden und hatte seine Jack über einen Strauch gehangen. Zum Vorschein kam sein weißes Hemd getränkt mit Blut. Er zog es mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus und ich entdeckte eine tiefe Wunde an seinem seitlichen Rücken. Und damit konnte er die ganze Zeit am Strand sein und helfen? Wie hatte er das vollbracht? Er besah sich die Wunde und sah sich besorgt um. Bis sein Blick auf mich fiel. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte.", rief er mir zu. Ich trat ein Stück hinter dem Baum hervor, hielt mich aber dennoch fest. Er hob seine Hände und gestikulierte. „Haben Sie schon mal genäht?"

Ich schaute wahrscheinlich ziemlich verblüfft drein. Mit jeder Frage hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einer Frage. „Was?", mehr brachte ich nicht raus.

„Ich meine, ob sie schon mal ne Jeans geflickt haben?", probierte er es erneut. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Der Arme hatte wirklich große Schmerzen. Ich nährte mich ihm langsam an und sah wie sein Blick auf meine Wunde traf.

„Ich, ähm ... ich habe mal meine Socken geflickt", stammelte ich, während ich meinen Augen nicht von seinem blutenden Riss wenden. Was sinnvolleres brachte ich nicht wirklich heraus. Ich konnte mir schon denken, worauf das hinauslief.

Er nickte mir zu, hob aber fragend die Augenbraue. „Das ist großartig. Hören Sie, haben Sie kurz Zeit? Ich könnte Hilfe brauchen."

Ich ging weitere Schritte auf ihn zu, bis ich ich nur noch ein oder zwei Meter entfernt war. „Wobei?"

Er zeigte auf seine offene Wunde. Oh lieber Gott. Wollte ich nicht meine Ruhe haben? „Bei dem hier." Er stöhnte bei seinen Bewegungen. „Ich würde es selbst machen, ich bin Arzt, aber ich komme nicht ran... "

„Sie wollen wirklich, dass ich Sie zusammenflicke?", etwas ungläubig sah ich auf ihn herab.

Er schaute kurz nach unten, ehe er wieder zu mir aufblickte. „Das ist genau so leicht wie Socken flicken.." Ich schaute mich ungläubig um. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein ernst sein? Ich sollte einen Menschen nähen? „Sie können das ganz bestimmt." Seine Stimme bekam einen leicht bettelnden Unterton. „Würden sie mir helfen?"

Seine blauen Augen sahen flehend zu mir. Hatte ich eine Wahl? Ich konnte ihn auch unmöglich verletzt im Dschungel lassen. „Klar helf ich ihnen." Ich überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen uns hockte mich leicht stöhnend zu ihm herunter. „Ich danke Ihnen." Er kramte neben sich herum und hielt mir plötzlich eine kleine Flasche Wodka entgegen. Wo hatte er die denn her? „Für die Hände.", fügte er hinzu.

Ich öffnete die kleine Flasche und goss den Inhalt über meine Hände. „Heben sie mir was auf. Für die… für die Wunde." Ich schaute kurz zu ihm, dann auf die Wunde. Schnell gab ich ihm die Flasche zurück, und er gab mir ein kleines Nähetui. Es war schwarz und hatte schon ein paar Kratzer. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete ich die Schachtel und besah mir den Inhalt. Darin lagen verschieden farbene Garnspulen und mehrere Nadeln.

Ich sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Eine bestimmte Farbe?" Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen.

Er schmunzelte mir leicht zu. „Nein, einfach nur schwarz." Er kippte sich den Alkohol über seine Wunde und keuchte. Mit immer größer werdender Nervosität beobachte ich sein Handeln. Auf was hatte ich mich da eingelassen?

Ängstlich nahm ich die größte Nadel und das schwarze Garn heraus und fädelte es zusammen. Kurz vor der Wunde stockte meine Hand. Das ich das wirklich tat... scheiße verdammt. Ich atmete noch mehrmals tief ein uns aus, ehe ich den ersten Stich setzte. Im Inneren versuchte ich mir meine damalige Socke vorzustellen. Wie alt war ich da, 12? „Ich werd sie bestimmt vollkotzen.", setzte ich an, während ich seine Wunde so gut wie möglich nähte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie machen das klasse." Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber ernst.

Mein Blick fiel kurz auf ihn. „Sie haben wohl gar keine Angst. Das versteh ich nicht." Ich zitterte hier fast wie Espenlaub, mit Angst irgendetwas falsch zu machen.

Er überlegte wahrscheinlich seine Worte ehe er antwortete. „Tja, mit der Angst ist das so ne Sache. Als Assistenzarzt war meine.. mein erste Operation ein Wirbelsäuleneingriff an einer Sechzehnjährigen. Lief gut.. und ganz zum Schluss, nach dreizehn Stunden, ich war beim Nähen, da.. da hab ich aus Versehen die Rückenmarkhaut verletzt, am Ende der Wirbelsäule, wo alle Nerven gebündelt sind. Eine Membran so dünn wie Seide und.. die ist förmlich aufgeplatzt. Die Nerven sind mir entgegengeschwappt wie gekochte Spaghetti. Die Spinallymphe ist rausgeflossen. Das.. das Ganze war so.. so schrecklich und doch real, und ich musste damit fertig werden." Seine Stimme wurde brüchig. Nahm ihn das so sehr mit? „Also hab ich ne Entscheidung gefällt. Ich würde die Angst zulassen. Ich würde mich von ihr überrollen lassen, aber nur für fünf Sekunden, mehr würde ich ihr nicht zugestehen. Ich fing an zu zählen. Eins… zwei... drei ... vier ... fünf. Und sie war weg. Ich hab weitergemacht, sie zusammengeflickt und sie wurde gesund."

Wow! Ich war völlig gerührt von seiner kleinen Geschichte. Ich hatte schon fast die ganze Wunde vernäht. „Ich wäre wahrscheinlich... weggelaufen, so schnell es geht." Ich wusste schon, warum ich immer nur die starken Charaktere in Filmen mimte. Ich war nicht besonders mutig. Noch nie. Es find bei mir bei der Angst vor Spinnen an und hörte mit Höhenangst auf. Dazwischen waren wahrscheinlich noch tausend weitere Ängste. Ich würde im wahren Leben nie solch waghalsige Sachen machen. Und auch das Mensch zusammenflicken wollte ich freiwillig nicht nochmal machen.

„Nein, nein, das glaube ich nicht. Sie laufen jetzt auch nicht weg." , er versuchte mir Mut zu machen. Wie lieb.

Ich setzte den letzten Stich und besah mein Werk. Hoffentlich hielt es. „Fertig", meine Stimme klang nicht wirklich euphorisch. Ich beugte sich mit seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten, um sich die Wunde zu betrachten. „Sieht gut aus. Vielen Dank." Er lächelte mir dankend zu. Langsam zog er sich sein Hemd wieder an, seine Bewegungen wirkten steif. Er knöpfte sich das Hemd zu und kam auf mich zu. Noch immer auf dem Boden sitzend sah ich auf. Er war es nun, der sich zu mir hockte. „Ihre Wunde sieht auch nicht gut aus", er sah auf meinen Bauch herab. „Was ist passiert?"

Auch ich sah herunter. „Ein Metallstab steckte in ihr. Ich hatte ihn mir herausgezogen, aber es hört nicht auf zu bluten."

„Vielleicht haben Sie eine Arterie verletzt. Darf ich?", fragend sah er in mein Gesicht. Ich nickte ihm zu. Er besah sich meine Wunde, schob mein Tshirt nach oben. Dann beugte er sich zum Nadeletui. Wollte er etwa auch nähen? Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Bitte nicht. Aber nein, er holte zwei riesige weiße Wundpflaster hervor, und klebte jeweils eins vorne und eins hinten auf die Wunde. Zuvor reinigte er sie noch mit dem restlichen Alkohol. Waren das Schmerzen! Und auch meine Stirn bekam was ab, aber die reinigte er nur. Ich lächelte ihm zum Schluss entgegen. „Vielen Dank", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Gerne. Wie heißen Sie?", fragte er mich freundlich, während er alles wieder zusammen packte. Ich erspähte einen kleinen 1.-Hilfe- Koffer aus dem Flugzeug. Daher das ganze Verbandszeug.

„Ich bin Isabelle. Oder Bella."

„Jack", er hielt mir seine Hand entgegen, welche ich entgegen nahm und schüttelte.

Wir liefen zusammen zurück zum Strand und ich musste zugeben, meine Wunde schmerzte nicht mehr so doll wie am Anfang. Gut, dass er Arzt war. Die Sonne begann langsam unterzugehen und tauchte den ganzen Ort in ein dunkles Orange. Die ersten hatten sich ein Lagerfeuer gebaut, das schon fleißig flackerte. Ich setzte mich an ein kleines Feuer bei Jack. Ich schwieg und schaute gedankenverloren in die Flammen.

„Hey, du", rief mir jemand zu. Ich schaute nach links und erspähte den korpulenten Mann neben mir mit Alubehältern. Das war das Bordessen. „Möchtest du was?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Du solltest was essen, Bella.", warf Jack dazwischen. Dankend nahm ich ihm das Essen ab. Dazu gab er mir noch Plastikbesteck. „Guten Appetit.", sagte er noch, ehe er weiterzog. Ich warf noch einen Blick zu Jack, ehe ich die Schachtel öffnete. Kartoffeln mit Soße und einer Art Boulette. Sah nicht wirklich appetitlich aus. Lustlos stocherte ich im Essen herum. Ich konnte das Gespräch neben mir belauschen. Ein Araber saß mit einem Mann mit Kapuze am Feuer und unterhielten sich.

„Sie müssten uns längst gefunden haben.", sagte der Iraker,

Der Mann mit Kapuze bemalte gerade seine Finger mit einem Edding. „Hm? Wer?"

„Irgendwer.", sagte der Araber erneut. Er klang demotiviert. Verständlicherweise.

Ich aß einen kleinen Bissen. Mein Hals schnürte sich wahrlich zu. Mir war definitiv nicht nach Essen zumute. Es gesellte sich noch eine Person zu mir und Jack ans Lagerfeuer. Sie war vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich. Ihre langen dunkel gelockten Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und sie hatte ein paar Kratzer am Körper. Sie nickte uns zu und versuchte ihre Schuhe zu trocknen.

Jack bastelte an einem Palmenblatt. Es sah aus wie ein Flugzeug. Er besah es sich und hielt es in die Lüfte. Was sollte das werden? „Wir dürften so 12,000 Meter hoch gewesen sein, als es passiert ist.. sind in ein Luftloch geraten und haben ungefähr.. 60 Meter an Höhe verloren. Die Turbulenzen waren..." Er brach ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich wurde ohnmächtig."

Ich beobachtete seine Bewegungen und lauschte seinen Worten. Ich konnte mich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern. Ich wusste noch, wie ich in die 1. Klasse gestiegen bin, aber den Rest hatte ich komplett vergessen. Lag es an der Platzwunde am Kopf? Hatte ich doch einiges abbekommen? Seine Worte lösten in mir Traurigkeit aus. Und wieder kamen mir die Bilder meines toten Freundes in den Sinn.

„Ich nicht", sagte eine Frauenstimme. Ich schaute zu der Neuen herüber, die entschlossen zu Jack schaute. „Ich hab alles gesehen. Ich wusste, das Heck war weg, aber... ich hab's nicht geschafft, mich umzudrehen. Und dann ist das.. das vordere Rumpfteil weggebrochen."

Das Flugzeug ist auseinander gebrochen? Wie konnten wir das nur überleben? Jack nickte ihr zu. „Es ist jedenfalls nicht am Strand. Das Heck auch nicht. Wir müssen versuchen, die Flugrichtung zu rekonstruieren."

Ich legte mein Essen beiseite. Das würde ich heute eh nicht schaffen und setzte mich langsam in einen Schneidersitz. Immer sachte mit der Verletzung. Ich sah von der Frau zu Jack und wieder zurück. „Wieso?", fragte ich neugierig.

Jack sah ernst zu mir. „Weil wir dann eventuell das Cockpit finden. Wenn es intakt ist, finden wir vielleicht den Tranceiver. Dann können wir ein Signal senden, damit die Rettungsmannschaft uns findet." Ahh, die Rettungsmannschaft... mir kamen die Worte der beiden Männer in den Sinn. Sie hatten uns noch nicht gefunden. „Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte ich erneut.

„Ich hab n paar Flugstunden genommen. War aber nicht mein Ding.", Jack ließ sein Flugzeug wieder sinken, warf es schließlich gänzlich ins Feuer. Ich schaute, wie es verbrannte.

„Ich hab Rauch gesehen. Dahinten im Tal." Sie zeigte in den Dschungel hinein. „Wenn du los willst, das Cockpit suchen, dann komm ich mit."

Jack schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf. Und ich schaute ungläubig drein. Sie wollten wirklich das Cockpit suchen? Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du heißt.", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich bin Kate", sie lächelte uns zu.

„Jack."

„Isabelle.", auch ich lächelte ihr zu.

„Trotzdem sollten wir-", Jack wurde abrupt unterbrochen. Ein lautes gewaltig grollendes Geräusch von den Bergen in der Mitte der Insel drang zu uns. Es klang als würde sich was bewegen. Als wären wir nicht die einzigen auf der Insel.

Jack stand sofort auf und schaute in die Richtung, Kate und ich taten es gleich. Wir starrten in die Dunkelheit. Stimmen wurden laut, einige schrien panisch.

„Habt ihr das auch gesehen?", die hochschwangere Frau neben mir verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und versuchte was zu sehen.

„Ja", antwortete der dicke Mann. Und jetzt sah ich es aus. Die Bäume bewegten sich. Sie knickten einfach um, wie Streichhölzer. Es klang, als würde sich etwas großes und schweres durch den Dschungel bewegen. Immer mehr und mehr Stimmen verstummten, denn das Grollen wurde immer und immer lauter. Bis... ja bis es plötzlich ruhig war. Nur noch das Flackern des Feuers und Insekten konnte man hören. Jetzt erst hörte ich auch mein eigenes Herz unglaublich schnell schlagen. Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Ach du scheiße, dass hörte sich an wie in Jurrasic Park!

_Tag 2 – Donnerstag, 23. September 20xx_

Die Nacht verbrachte ich mehr schlecht als recht. Nachdem es ewig gedauert hatte, bis sich die Leute einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. Auch meine Gedanken kreisten noch ewig um dieses mysteriöse Geräusch. Nur durch nach und nach wachsende Müdigkeit schlief ich langsam am Lagerfeuer ein und dann war es eine der schlimmsten Nächte überhaupt. Ich hatte Alpträume, sah die ganze Zeit Steve und Flugzeuge, wachte alle halbe Stunde wieder auf. Ich fühlte mich wie gerädert.

Und noch dazu dreckig. Meine Kleidung war vollgeschwitzt, verschmutzt durch Blut und Erde. Ich wollte so dringend aus diesen Klamotten raus, mich dringend duschen. Langsam erhob ich mich von der Feuerstelle. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen. Die meisten schliefen noch. Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille hier. Gleich neben dem Feuer fand ich einen Koffer, der schon leicht beschädigt war. Ich öffnete ihn. Sofort kam in mir ein schlechtes Gewissen hoch. Es war nicht mein Koffer und ich wühlte hier in fremden Eigentum. Doch was blieb mir übrig?

Ich fand ein rot weiß gestreiftes Tshirt in meiner Größe und eine Jeans dazu. Mit meiner Beute machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Wasser. Ich versuchte eine etwas abgelegene Stelle zu erwischen, denn es musste mir ja nicht jedermann beim Baden zu sehen. Ich stieg mit voller Montur ins Wasser hinein. Der Salzgehalt zog gewaltig an meiner Wunde. Was tat man nicht alles um sauber zu werden. Nach und nach entledigte ich mich meiner Kleidung, bis ich nur noch in Wäsche im Wasser stand. Ich tauchte komplett ab. Jack würde heute das Cockpit suchen. Und ich überlegte ob ich ihn nicht begleiten sollte. Das war auch einer der Gedanken, der mich wachhielt. Ich wollte nicht hier sein. Die toten Menschen waren noch allgegenwärtig, Steve war es auch. Ich wollte raus aus diesem Grab, weg von hier. Und so lange noch keine Rettungsmannschaft angekommen war, brauchte ich einen Szenenwechsel. Was war schon an einer Wanderung im Dschungel auszusetzen?

Schnell huschte ich aus dem Wasser und zog mir die frische Kleidung an. Mittlerweile waren auch einige der anderen auf den Beinen. Ich lief über den Strand und nährte mich einer Gruppe von Leuten, die wild über die letzte Nacht und deren Ereignisse diskutierten.

„Es klang irgendwie nicht nach nem Tier, oder so - "

„Dieses Geräusch kam mir so bekannt vor. Ich weiß nicht, es erinnert mich an irgendetwas."

„Vielleicht waren das Affen. Kann doch sein? So ne Affenart. Vielleicht leben die hier."

„Genaugenommen wissen wir nicht mal, ob das hier überhaupt ne Insel ist... "

Die Stimmen überschlugen sich. Keine hatte eine Ahnung, aber alle wollten ihren Senf dazu geben. Ich entdeckte Jack und Kate etwas abseits der Leute, beide sahen so aus, als ob sie gleich aufbrechen würden. Sie verschwendeten wohl keine Zeit.

Ich lief mit eiligen Schritten zu ihnen. „Hey", begrüßte ich die beiden. Sie lächelten mir zu. Beide hatten sich Rucksäcke aufgeschnallt.

„Hey, alles gut bei dir?", fragte mich Jack sah auf meine Wunde. Etwas Blt hat durch das Pflaster geschimmert, aber das Shirt verdeckte alles. Ich musste auch zugestehen, dass sie sich immer weniger bemerkbar machte. Mein Glück.

„Alles gut, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, bei dir auch", antwortete ich. Er nickte mir zu. „Macht ihr schon los?"

„Ja, wir wollen so schnell wie möglich ein Signal senden.", Kate sah wieder in den Dschungel. „Wird auch bestimmt ein langer Marsch."

„Ich will mitkommen", schoss es aus mir heraus.

„Nein, Bella. Auf keinen Fall. Du bist verletzt.", argumentierte Jack sofort.

„Ach, und du nicht? Ich will nicht die ganze Zeit hier sein. Ich will helfen!", meine Stimme wurde immer lauter und lauter und ich bemerkte, das Jack wirklich drüber nachdachte.

„Warum nicht Jack, sie kann mit", ich hätte Kate gerne umarmt. Und das brachte schließlich auch Jack zu, Ja zu sagen. Kate gab mir ihren Rucksack und füllte ihn mit 3 Wasserflaschen auf.

Gemeinsam liefen wir über den Strand, kamen an einer Gruppe vorbei, die sich unterhielten. Ich kannte leider keinen einzigen von ihnen, nur der korpulente Mann hatte mir gestern Abend das Essen angeboten. Jack unterbrach sie in ihrem Gespräch und wandte sich einem jungen Mann zu. „Wir gehen und suchen das Cockpit. Vielleicht finden wir den Tranceiver und können einen Hilferuf ans Rettungsteam senden. Und Boone, kannst du bitte nach den Verletzten sehn. Falls der Kerl im Anzug aufwacht, versuch ihn zu beruhigen, aber er darf auf keinen Fall den Metallsplitter rausziehen, verstanden?" Ich war etwas überrascht, dass Jack noch einen Patienten hatte. Und die Verletzung hörte sich schlimm an, sehr schlimm.

Boone nickte. „Klar. Verstanden. Und der Mann mit dem Bein? Die Aderpresse."

„Hab ich abgenommen, die Blutung hat aufgehört. Er ist soweit okay.",er klärte Jack weiter.

Der Mann von gestern mit der Kapuze, der auch mit dabei saß, stand auf. Er trug einen Drei-Tage-Bart und hatte einige blonde Strähnen in seinen braunen Haaren. „Ich komm mit. Ich will helfen." Er sah dabei zu jedem von uns dreien und hoffte auf Zuspruch.

Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich brauch keine Hilfe."

„Nein, echt. Ich will hier nicht rumsitzen und nichts tun.", flehte er weiter. Ich hatte fast s ähnlich argumentiert und bin auch dabei, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Warum nicht, Jack. Was soll schon passieren?", sagte ich zu Jack.

Er sah kurz zu mir. „Ok, dann los." Der Mann sah zu mir und lächelte mir zu.

Gemeinsam näherten wir uns der Grenze zum Dschungel.

Wir bahnten uns unseren Weg durch den Dschungel. Die Bäume waren gewaltig. So riesige dieser Art hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Sie wirkten überhaupt nicht realistisch, und doch wuchsen sie hier dutzendfach. Doch die Schwüle machte mir zu schaffen. Es war so schrecklich heiß, dass ich dachte, die Luft kochte. Die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit hatte eine enorme Temperatur angenommen. Jack und Kate hatten die Führung übernommen. Ich hielt mich mit dem fremden Mann etwa weiter hinten auf. Er hatte sich einen Wanderstab gebastelt. Ab und zu bemerkte ich ein paar Seitenblicke von ihm. Was er wohl dachte? Aber auch ich manchmal zu ihm herüber gucken. Ich kannte ihn irgendwo her, jedenfalls vom Sehen. Doch woher nur. Doch ehe ich zur Frage ansetzen konnte, war er schon schneller.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?", begann er.

Ich sah zu ihm herüber. „Mich? Na klar, schieß los."

„Kennen wir uns irgendwo her, ich meine, haben wir uns schon mal getroffen?"

Ich überlegte kurz, kam aber nicht wirklich darauf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kenne nicht mal deinen Namen."

Er hielt mir sofort seine Hand entgegen und ich ergriff sie im Laufen. „Oh, ich bin Charlie."

„Isabelle.", antwortete ich.

Seine Augen wurden groß und er klatschte in die Hände. Kate drehte sich kurz zu uns um. „Jetzt weiß ich es! Du bist Isabelle Adams! Der Popstar! Du bist weltberühmt!"

Ich bemerkte, wie mein Gesicht kurz ganz warm wurde. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass mich jemand erkennt. Er hatte ja recht, ich war auf der ganzen Welt bekannt. „Es wäre schön, wenn du das nicht so weit herum posaunen würdest."

„Oh, klar. Sorry.", er machte eine Geste, als würde er seinen Mund zuschließen.

Wieder schaute ich zu ihm. Sein Gesicht kam mir wirklich sehr bekannt vor. „Und du? Habe ich dich auch mal irgendwo gesehen?"

Charlie begann zu lächeln und streckte seine Brust heraus. „Ich komme dir also auch bekannt vor?"

Ich nickte ihm zu. „Ja."

„Aber du kommst nicht drauf", redete er weiter.

Konnte er nicht einfach auf dem Punkt kommen? „Nein, eben nicht."

Charlie räusperte sich kurz. Was machte er? Kurz herrschte Stille. Nur die Vögel und Insekten des Dschungels drangen an mein Ohr. Aber dann...

„_You all, everybody... You all, everybody_" Er sang! Etwas irritiert sah ich zu ihm herüber. Ich kannte das Lied. Das war der Sommerhit vom vorigen Jahr gewesen.

„Was noch nie gehört?", er bemerkte anscheinend meinen Gedanken verlorenen Blick.

„Doch, hab ich. Ich weiß nur nicht, was du... ", stammelte ich.

„Driveshaft! Hier der Ring.", er hielt mir sein Hand hin, an dem ich einen Ring mit „DS" erkennen konnte.

Es klingelte in meinem Kopf. „Ja, stimmt. Wow, ihr habt damit nen echten Hit gelandet.", rief ich.

Jetzt drehte sich Jack zu uns um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Hey, was macht ihr?"

„Kennst du Driveshaft?", fragte ich ihn. Auch Kate sah wieder zu uns. Charlie begann wieder zu singen „_You all, everybody... You all, everybody_"

Jack schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ja, und das ist Isabelle Adams! Der Superstar!" Ich sah zu ihn. Hatte ich nicht gesagt, er solle das nicht so laut sagen? Anscheinend bemerkte er seinen Fehler gleich und verstummte sofort. Kate Gesicht wirkte überrascht, aber positiv. Sie musterte uns beide, vor allem mich noch eine Weile.

„Wir müssen weiter", sagte Jack. Wie kleine Kinder, die bei etwas ertappt wurden, trotteten wir hinter her. Ich schaute noch kurz zu Charlie herüber. „Ihr ward gut." Und schnell beschleunigte ich meine Schritte, um mit den Führenden mitzuhalten. Ich hörte Charlie nur leise Flüstern. „Wir sind gut. Uns gibt es noch..."

ich wünschte mir langsam, dass wir unser Ziel endlich mal erreichen könnten. Ich war wirklich fertig, lag zum einem an den wenigen Schlaf, aber ich an den hohen Temperaturen. Da konnte auch der Baumschatten was daran ändern. Umso erschrockener war ich, als es plötzlich wie aus Kübel zu Regnen anfing. Ohne Vorwarnung. Ich sah nach oben. Durch die Baumwipfel sah ich leider den Himmel nicht.

„Leute, ist das normal? Es wird.. plötzlich Nacht. Die totale Weltuntergangsstimmung ist das...", rief Charlie. Wir waren sofort pitschnass. Ich musste zugeben, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Noch nie... aber immerhin, wir waren auf einer tropischen Insel.

Wir erreichten eine kleine Lichtung im Wald und verlangsamten unsere Schritte. Jack sah sich um.

Ich lief mit ihm auf gleiche Hohe und konnte meinen Augen kaum trauen. Vor uns, hochkant in den Bäumen, hing das Cockpit. Es schaukelte leicht. Wir alle waren geschockt von dem Anblick. Wie abgefetzt es war. Es mussten wahrlich große Kräfte am Werk gewesen sein. Jack schaute jeden einzelnen von uns an. „Also dann, ziehen wir's durch."

Ich atmete tief ein und aus und folgte ihm. Mein Herz begann unglaublich schnell zu schlagen. Hoffentlich ging alles gut. Jack ging zuerst durch die Öffnung, danach kam ich. Hinter mir war Kate und zum Schluss Charlie. Alles was ich erkennen konnte, war schreckliches Chaos. Zu meinem Schock waren in den Sitzen tote Menschen festgegurtet. Die Hitze ließ sie eingefallen wirken und modriger Geruch machte sich bereits breit. Mir wurde schlecht.

„Holen wir dieses Tranc...", begann Charlie.

„Transceiver", ergänzte Jack.

„Ja... Tranceiverdings und hauen ab". Wie sehr ich ihn zustimmte. Hoffentlich war der Transceiver noch im Cockpit.

Das Wrack hing so schräg im Gehölz, dass wir aufwärts durch den Gang klettern mussten, um ins Pilotencockpit zu gelangen. Es war, als würden wir einen steilen Berg besteigen. Ich versuchte die toten Menschen zu ignorieren, was mir irgendwie überhaupt nicht gelang. Die beste Idee war es, sich an den Sitzen hochzuhangeln, doch leider waren mir immer die Leichen im Weg, so dass ich sie kaum anfassen wollte. Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen. Es sind nur Statisten, Bella. Es ist nur ein Film und das sind Statisten. Ich versuchte dicht an Jack zu bleiben. Der hochkant stehende Rumpf machte das Klettern noch schwerer. Jack erreichte das Ende des Ganges, stützte sich auf einem der Sitze ab, um die Tür des Cockpit aufzureißen. Doch es klappte nicht. Ich klammerte mich an einen Gott sei Dank Leichenfreien Sitz und wartete. Kate stützte sich hinter mir ab und Charlie kletterte noch. Er hatte einige Schwierigkeiten mehr. Jack griff nach einem Feuerlöscher und hämmerte wie wild gegen die Tür. Bitte, geh auf, dachte ich bei mir. „Komm schon! Komm schon! Komm schon!"Bei jedem Satz machte es Klong! Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und ein blutverschmierter Leichnam fiel heraus. Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften, ich war nicht vorbereitet auf das. Doch auch die anderen gaben Schreckenslaute von sich. Gerade so konnte ich mich noch in den Sitz drücken, damit ich nicht getroffen wurde. Erschrocken sah Jack zu uns herunter. „Alles okay?"

Ich nickte in Trance. „Ja. Und bei dir?" Er nickte.

Auch Kate und Charlie waren unverletzt. Wir setzten die Klettertour weiter fort. Jack wandte sich wieder mir zu. „Hey, du musst nicht mit hochkommen, klar." Seine Stimme klang sanft. Ich sah ihm entschieden entgegen. „Ich schaff das." Ich bemerkte seinen Blick, der auf meine Wunde fiel. Ja, ich musste zugeben, sie pochte schon ziemlich, aber es gab jetzt kein zurück. Ich musste durch. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, welche ich ergriff und zog mich nach oben ins eigentliche Cockpit. Sogleich lehnte ich mich an die seitliche Cockpitwand und verschnaufte. Mein Herzschlag war laut und einnehmend in meinem Kopf. Nach mir half er Kate ebenfalls in Cockpit hinein. Ich schaute mit schnell atmend um. „Wie sieht so'n Transceiver aus?"

„Wie n kompliziertes Walkie-Talkie.", erklärte mir Jack. Ein Walkie-Talkie. Er musste hier irgendwo herum liegen.

Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab und näherte mich den ganzen Instrumenten. Vorne standen zwei Sitze, Pilot ud Co-Pilot. Eigentlich wollte ich mir den Anblick ersparen. Einer kam uns ja schon entgegengeflogen, aber der andere musste ja noch hier sein. Oh verdammt. Jack überholte mich und erreichte als erster die Sitze. Kate beschloss erstmal den hinteren Teil des Raumes abzusuchen. Aber wo war Charlie? Auch ich erreichte nun die Armaturen und musste schlucken. Einer der Piloten saß noch immer festgeschnallt in seinem Sitz. Wenigstens war er nicht zerfetzt, aber Leichen waren allgemein kein schöner Anblick. Es war relativ ruhig hier. Geräusche von Tieren und das Tropfen von Regenwasser durch die zersplitterte Scheibe vermischten sich. Jack streckte seinen Arm über die Leiche hinweg, um dort nach dem Transceiver zu suchen.

Plötzlich schnappte der Pilot nach Luft und ich erschrak mich zu Tode. Was zur Hölle... Ich musste mich rasch am leeren Sitz festhalten um nicht zu fallen. Kate entwich ein kleiner Schrei und Jack erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Der Pilot begann gequält zu husten. Er lebte!

Jack beugte sich über ihn. „Hey! Hören sie mich?" Er drehte sich zu mir um. „Ich brauch das Wasser."

Ich krabbelte auf ihn zu und zog den Rucksack über meine Schulter. Schnell hatte ich eine Flasche in der Hand und gab sie Jack. Er drehte sie auf und flößte das Wasser in den Mund des Piloten. Der Mann sah ziemlich zugerichtet aus. Beim näheren Anblick offenbarten sich blaue Flecken und Schnittwunden im Gesicht. Wie hatte er das nur überlebt?

Langsam drehte der Pilot seinen Kopf um mich und Jack anzusehen. „Wie viele haben überlebt?"

„Mindestens 48. Haben sie sich was gebrochen?", fragte Jack eifrig.

Der Pilot schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, nein. Mir ist nur schwindelig. Sonst nichts."

Jack inspizierte die Wunde am Kopf des Verletzten. „Wahrscheinlich ne Gehirnerschütterung."

Doch dieser schien die Untersuchung gar nicht weiter zu beachten. „Wie lange ist es her?"

Jack sah zu mir und überlegte. „Äh... Sechzehn Stunden."

Die Augen des Piloten weiteten sich. „Sechzehn- ist schon jemand gekommen?" Er klang ziemlich ungläubig und ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

„Noch nicht.", antwortete ich leise.

Der Pilot keuchte und hustete, ehe er zum Reden ansetzte. „Nach sechs Stunden Flug... ist der Funk ausgefallen. Der Kontakt war abgerissen. Wir haben umgedreht und wollten auf Fidschi landen. Als wir auf die.. auf die Turbulenzen trafen waren wir schon 1000 Meilen vom Kurs entfernt. Die suchen bestimmt nach uns, aber am falschen Ort." Die Stimmung sank immens. Kate schlug dezent gegen die Wand und keuchte enttäuscht. Jack ließ seinen Kopf sinken und ich schloss die Augen. Bitte nicht. „Wir haben einen Transceiver", setzte er an.

„Gut. Gut. Das haben wir gehofft.", sagte Jack. Der Pilot versuchte sich zu erheben und aus seinem Sitz zu steigen. „Hören sie, sie dürfen sich nicht bewegen.", versuchte Jack ihn ruhig zu halten.

„Nein, ich.. mir geht's gut.", der Pilot deute auf etwas hinter ihm. Kate folgte den Bewegungen und landete an einem kleinen metallischen Schrank. „Der Transceiver ist da drin."

Kate wühlte sich durch. Es waren bage Sekunden, wo wir alle gespannt die Luft anhielten. War er noch da? „Ich hab ihn!" Jack pustete laut Luft aus. Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht. Wir waren gerettet. Sie gab ihn dem Piloten, der ihn sofort versuchte anzuschalten.

„Wo ist Charlie?", warf Jack ein. Ich sah mich verwirrt um. Das hatte ich mich Minuten zuvor auch schon gefragt. Auch Kate warf ihren Kopf in alle Richtungen, bis sie zurück in den Gang schaute.

Ich beobachtete den Piloten und hoffte, dass er ein Signal erhielt. Aber leider schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Funktioniert nicht."

Scheiße... nur seitlich bemerkte ich, dass Charlie wieder da war, er war etwas außer Atem.

Plötzlich... von draußen schallte ein lautes Knurren herein, welches von den Bergen zurückgeworfen wurde. Das Wrack wackelte und knarrte. Wir alle zuckten zusammen und verstummten.

„Was war das?", fragte der Pilot.

„Bella", sagte Jack sanft zu mir und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Zusammen lehnten wir uns an den freien Sitz. Beschützend legte er seinen arm um mich. Ich kannte das Geräusch. Es war dasselbe wie gestern Nacht. Auch Charlie näherte sich Kate, um sie im Ernstfall zu beschützen. Draußen hielt das Knurren an. Das Wrack neigte sich etwas nach vorne. Ich versuchte meinen Atem anzuhalten.

„Es ist direkt neben uns", flüsterte Kate, die Angst war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Der Pilot sah sich immer noch fragend um. „Was? Was ist direkt..."

„Shhh", machte Jack und der Pilot verstummte sofort. Jack zog mich näher an sich heran und ging mit mir zu hinteren Wand des Cockpits. Draußen krachten Büsche und Bäume unter mächtigen Schritten. Ein riesiger dunkler Schatten schoben sich langsam am Fenster vorbei. Der Pilot sprang auf und versuchte einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Zum Knurren gesellten sich nun auch kräftige Atemzüge. Meine Beine wurden zu Pudding. Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst, warum musste ich auch unbedingt mitgehen? Der Pilot versuchte die durch das zerbrochene Fenster heinstechende Blätter und Äste beiseite zu schieben, legte vorher den Transceiver auf seinen Sitz ab, und steckte seinen Kopf hindurch. Da wurde er schnell gepackt und nach draußen gezogen. Das Wrack wackelte heftig und ich schrie. Und auch der Pilot schrie, versuchte panisch sich loszureißen. Auch Kate schrie. Ich krallte mich in den Arm von Jack und schloss meine Augen. Ich konnte mir das nicht ansehen. Der Pilot wehrte sich mit allen Mitteln. Doch vergebens. Er wurde aus dem Fenster gerissen. Und dann wurde es still. Nur das Wrack wackelte noch ein wenig. Ich hörte meine und die Atmung der anderen. Was passierte jetzt?

Ein Blutschauer übergoss sich über dem Fenster. Wieder schloss ich panisch die Augen. Das war ein Horrorfilm. „Was zum Teufel war das?!", fragte Charlie sichtlich schockiert in die Runde.

Kate sah zu Jack herüber, dann zum Transceiver. Erneut wackelte das Wrack und das Grollen kehrte zurück. Sie sprang vor und griff den Transceiver vom Pilotensitz. „Los jetzt!"

, rief sie und rannte aus dem Cockpit hinaus. Jack ließ sich nicht lange bitte und zog mich mit hinaus, hinter mir rannte Charlie. Wir sprangen aus dem Wrack auf den schlammigen Boden. Wir rannten weiter, wobei ich Schwierigkeiten hatte, meine Füße zu steuern. Ich wollte ständig nach hinten schauen, um zu sehen, was uns eigentlich jagte, doch ich sah nichts. Es regnete noch immer heftig und mit einem Schlag waren wir wieder nass. Charlie fiel hin, es klatschte. Jack ließ mich los, schubste mich aber noch vorwärts. „Lauf weiter!", rief er mir zu und ich tat es. Ich preschte durch die Bäume durch, meine Lungen schmerzten, aber das Knurren hinter mir trieb mich an. Ich rutsche ebenfalls im Matsch aus und legte mich nieder. Mein Ellbogen schmerzte, ganz zu Schweigen von meiner Bauchwunde. Schnell krabbelte ich in einen Busch und versuchte zu atmen. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass ich allein war und das machte mir mehr Angst, als die Tatsache, dass da ein Monster hinter mir her war. Ich hoffte, dass noch jemand nach gelaufen kam, doch da war niemand. Tränen rollten meine Wangen herunter und meine Verzweiflung wuchs. „Jack!" Der Boden begann unter schweren Schritten, eher einem Stampfen, zu dröhnen. Es kam näher! Ich hielt den Atem an und lauschte in die Umgebung. Noch ein Stampfen. Donner grollte auf. Wo kam das alles her? Ich begann laut zu weinen, obwohl ich alles versuchte, es nicht zu tun. Doch die Angst überrollte mich. Da drangen mir die Worte von Jack in den Sinn, als ich ihn genährt hatte und ich schloss die Augen. „Eins ... Zwei ... Drei ... Vier ... Fünf."

Es war ruhig. Urplötzlich war das Grollen weg und nur das Prassen des Regens war zu vernehmen. Langsam erhob ich mich aus meinem Busch und sah mich um. Es knackte hinter mir und erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Wer war da? Das Monster?

Da kroch Kate aus dem Gebüsch, von der anderen Seite kamen Jack und Charlie. Gott sei Dank, sie lebten. Jack kam auf mich zu. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ich brachte keinen Ton heraus, deswegen nickte ich nur.

„Hast du es gesehen?", fragte mich Kate. Und wieder verneinte ich per Kopfschütteln.

„Hey, ich hab etwas gefunden!",rief Charlie und hob etwas vom Boden hoch. Es glitzerte in seiner Hand. Kate schaute in eine Pfütze vor uns, ehe sie ganz langsam den Kopf in Richtung der Baumkronen hob. Und ihr Ausdruck verzerrte sich. Charlie folgte ihrem Blick „Was ist -"

„Das ist der Pilot", sagte Jack. Ich ahnte, was für ein Anblick mich erwartete, aber auf sowas war ich nicht vorbereitet. Dort oben in den Ästen hing der Körper des Piloten, oder das, was davon noch übrig war. Er war völlig zerfetzt und Blut tropfte herunter. Augenblicklich wurde mir schlecht und eine Gänsehaut überkam mich.

„Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wie sowas möglich ist?", drang Charlies Stimme in mein Ohr.


End file.
